One Chance
by BaconRainbow
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri, Mpreg, babys, what doesn't/won't this have?  All you have to do is request! I do OC's too! x3
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello~

Guess what I'm doing!

[What?]

Bacon Rainbow, is now taking requests!

[Omg!]

I know right? Well there isn't many people that'll take requests, and the people that do are either: never on anymore, haven't posted an a eternity/disappeared, have only specific people and anime they'll do, ect. You get my point. I'm on at least once a week, so don't freat I won't disappear. xD Now, I do have some rules. Since I don't know this will turn out. o3o

You must read this page fully

Fill out the form below, that applies to you

Send me the form in either PM or comments, I'd prefer PM thou.

I will take OC's (I'm a fan of them actually), but pleease don't make them all invincible. It's kinda cliche.

I'm taking one shot and baby daddy requests, the anime I'll be taking them from will be listed below.

1 request per person, I will say so later if you can request more :3

I will do yuri, I know alot of people won't xD I will do yaoi as well thou I suck greatly at it (no pun intended).

When it comes to your OC, don't be afraid to give me a background/story to them. It gives me a better vision of them. :3

If you don't want a OC, that's fine to.

Please don't ask me "When will it get posted", I know people get ambushed with that and all that does is take the motivation out of the writer. I don't take to long to write up 1,000+ word story. 2-4 hours. Which is how long it takes me to write my Broken Heated Girl chapters. xD

If you have a question, ask. I'll gladly answer.

I also will do (on yuri/yaoi), baby daddy. I'm serious xD

And I will post the requests as chapters to this, and in the order that I received the requests. :3

If you have read this so far, thank you. You deserve a cookie. If you see Charlie the unicorn he'll gladly give you one. (for reading this add on in your form the following word that way I know you took your time to read this: DoughMinceKey)

So here be the form,

One Piece Form

-if OC-

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Devil fruit, if so which one (and since i probally wont remember what does it do):

Lives with the straws hats or no (if no were does he/she live):

Crush:

Anything else I should now:

-if No OC-

Who and who:

Anything else I should now:

-Must fill weather OC or not xD-

Lemon or no lemon:

Happy or sad ending:

One shot or baby daddy:

You can just copy and paste the form, please make sure you fill it out. I know its only two anime's but there the two I know the best. And Depending on how many requests I get I might take some from people who don't have users. THINGS YOU SHOULD NOW: As for Naruto I am a little bit behind, last episode/ page I read was about Naruto killing all the different Pain's.

As for One Piece last episode I saw was when had something to do with Zombies. o3o Thou I do know about Franky. :3

Thank you for reading,

Bacon Rainbow


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is for a certain person, you know who you are! We both agree there isn't enough yuri. xD Please forgive the fail you may have clicked on.

I was enjoying the relaxation, I deserve it after all that mess with Crocodile we went thru! Vivi looked beauiful with her light blue hair let down, it was just me and her. All the boys were on the other side, Vivi slipped out of her towel. She looked stunning, I was really enjoying the view that is tell she caught me starring... "Nami, what are you doing?" she asked me in her sweet vone "Oh sorry." I said scratching the back of my head a little, it was rather embarrising to be caught like that. "It's fine." She told me as she sat down next to me. The water was nice and warm on my skin, I could feel her hand brush against me every now and then. It was driving me crazy. She had got up and went to get a towel for me, while waiting for her return I decided to use this time to myself wisely. I rubbed my clit letting out soft moans I slipped my finger in, I was so hot. Little did I now, Vivi had saw the hole thing. I quickly took my finger out blushing like mad. "Vivi I-" before I could say anything else she kissed me, her lips felt so good against mine. I could feel her hands on my breast she sqeezed them gently I let out a soft moan. I wanted it so bad. She licked my breast and played with the other, sqeezeing n pulling on my nipple. I moaned "Oh Vivi~" She smirked and sucked on my nipple, milk started to drip. She lapped it up and licked her lips, "You should sit down." I did as she told me, and I sat down on the concrete. She spread my legs slowly running her hand up and rubbing my hot mess of a pussy. "More Vivi please~" I begged she slowly licked my clit making moan. She traced circles with her tongue on the outside of my entrance. I moaned louder tangling my fingers in her hair desperatly wanting more. She still continued to tease me, licking right over my entrance. I pushed her closer hoping for more. She slipped her tongue in and slid it in an out. I arched my back "Oh Vivi~" She smirked slipped her tongue out replacing it with her finger moving it all around an leaned down and whispered in my ear "Perhaps this is better ment for the bedroom, hm Nami?" all I could do was moan I wanted to cum so bad. She got up and went to her room, I blinked then quickly got up and followed. She closed the door and locked it, "You should lay down. It'll be a long night." She said sweetly to me, I layed back on her bed not sure what to expect then she blinded folded me "Vivi?" "Ssh, no talking just relax." I could feel her ontop of me her bare skin on mine, just the thought got me more wet. We kissed, then she kissed my neck gently brushing her fingertips over my hard nipples I moaned. "So noisy." She took my breasts and sqeezed them hard flicking her tongue on my nipple. I was going crazy and she knew it, she slipped her hand down inbetween our bare pussys and rubbed mine a little. "My, my someone sure is wet." She smirked pulling her hand back and licking it clean. "Please Vivi" I pleaded "alright." She spread my legs apart and licked my pussy it felt so good, then she stoped. "Wait right there." she said getting up from the bed, I wasn't sure what she was up to. When she finally came back and got back on the bed, she took my hands and pinned them to the bed and thrust the strap on in me. I screamed the pain slowly turning into pleasure, she slipped it in and out I moaned "Faster Vivi faster~" she slipped in and out faster I arched my back, I was at the edge. "Oh Vivi Im gonna-" She kissed me rough and I came. Even now I can still remember that day, every time I think about it I get wet all over again. Robin and I have fun but it never could compare to that one night. The sun was setting Robin and I were having our own little fun, I had my hand under her skirt rubbing her pussy she was moaning begging for more. Then Vivi, walked over and to mine and Robin's surprise "May I join?" I looked at Robin and she nodded. Me and Robin helped Vivi undress, taking in her beauty she had really grown since I last saw her. Her breast had to be atleast a D cup, Robin pulled her back against her chest hugging her waist kissed her neck Vivi moaned softly. I pinched her nipples hard she moaned. "I have an idea." Robin said smirking, and told me to eat Vivi out I happily obliged. Robin placed herself so Vivi could eat her out, then Robin came out from behind me and teasingly licked the outside of my entrance. We were all getting a taste of each other, Vivi was the first to cum. She tasted sweet like candy. Robin was next and Vivi wouldn't let her move so she must have been good. Robin whispered something in Vivi's ear, Vivi pulled me ontop of her and started fondaling my breasts, I could feel myself getting more wet. Robin was licking and fingering my pussy and before I knew it I came. Surely, a night I won't soon forget.

_Me: Yep yep yuri.

Rp: *is drueling*

Me: well since there to busy drueling, good you readers out there let me know how I did?


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting

Author's Note: I asked Aurora if she had any ideas for a story I could do she told me 'you could try fight thing Yoru vs. Zoro though Yoru's from the next generation' It was like 2am for me when I finally thought of something good xD

heh heh

Enjoy! xD

I covered my eyes I didn't think I could stand seeing any more of it, Robin nudged my arm "It's funny if you ask me,"

"To you maybe," I peeked my eyes back open to see that they where still at it

Zoro was leaning back on the post he seemed a bit out of breath, then again they both seemed out of breath. Why they choose to be pant less beats the heck outta me. I mean they already had no shirts...

"What are they doing know?" I mused

"Swimming, I think." Robin replied

"How long are they going to compete?"

Robin shrugs "Who knows,"

I heard splashing I looked over the railing to watch, they've been at it since yesterday "Your going to kill yourselves if you don't get some rest!" I warned them but they didn't listen an kept swimming.

"Don't stare to move," Nami teased me

"I wasn't staring." I huffed

"_Sure_ _you weren't_,"

I sweat dropped,

"Take pictures they last longer," Tall sun kissed skin guy dark gray eyes shaggy black hair walked over

I shook my head in disbelief

"Like you weren't thinking about it?" Nami smirked

"I can honestly say I was not thinking about _that_," I said stretching

"Always where a naughty girl." the guy tsked

"Pfft,"

"So, who are you?" Nami asked

"Jake," he nodded "So how long they been like that?"

"Competing?" Robin asked

"No,.. in there boxers"

Robin shrugged "Yumi, do you know?"

I was lost in my thoughts, Jake smirked deviously that was never a good sign. He leaned over the rail "Look what you guys did to Yumi she's all horny now!"

I eyes about bursted open an I kicked Jake over the rail "Baka..." I grumbled as he splashed in the water.

Yoru an Zoro just shared puzzled looks for a moment, as Jake laughed.

"I'll go see what captain-san is up to," Robin offered an wandered off

"Did you really get turned on that bad just from watching them?" Nami smirked

I hung my head "I never said I was horny!"

"You say that but your body says else wise~" Jake teased swimming around in the water

"Men," I tsked

"What's wrong with men?" Yoru asked getting out of the water

I sweat dropped


	4. Chapter 4 Peacock

Author's Note: another oc x oc this time it's Kimiko an (Aurora Nightz's) Ryuuhi :D this story came to me as I was heading home from shopping lol

Kimiko twirled around an turned the radio on, an she started singing along

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee

Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee

I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating

Words are mislead

Such a tease

Wanna see the show

In 3D, a movie

Heard it's beautiful

Be the judge

And my girls gonna take a bow-"

Ryuuhi raised his eyebrow walking in, Kimiko twirled again not noticing him

"I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin

(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin

(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch

I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off

Come on baby let me see

What you're hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off

Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful

Come on baby let me see

Whatchu hidin' underneath-"

Ryuuhi held up a peacock "His name's Jeff, don't see what's so special thou,"

Kimiko blushes then laughs "That's not what the songs referring to,"

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

"What else is called peacock?" Ryuuhi raised an eyebrow

"You don't know?" Kimiko sweat drops

Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk

Brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss

Need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot

I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin

(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin

(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

"Weeeell?"

"Your," She clears her throat "dick?"

He tilts his head "Why would someone make a song like that?"

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch

I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off

Come on baby let me see

What you're hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off

Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful

Come on baby let me see

Whatchu hidin' underneath

She sweat drops "Sometimes, your to clueless for your own good"

"What good!"

She stuffs piece of chocolate in his mouth, he eats it

"Still have that ice cream?"

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

Oh my good no exaggeration

Noy all this time was worth the waiting

I just shared a tear

I'm so unprepared

You've got the finest architecture

And on the rainbow looking treasure

Such a sight to see

And it's all for me

"Wouldn't you like to know~" She teased

"Gimme~!"

"Mine~"


	5. Chapter 5 Learning The Game

Author's Note: made this for AuroraNightz hehe ;p thought it was cute lol

"Hurry up!" Ace laughed running from a angry chief

"Tell me again why you did that?" Fuyuki followed

"He was being a jerk face, you were there you should know!" Ace pfft'd grabbing her wrist an pulling her along, stopping once the chief was out of sight

"You didn't need to do that." Fuyuki rolled her eyes

Ace shrugged, then tilted his head picking up a orange jelly bracelet

"What are you-,"

Ace attempted to eat only to have Fuyuki pull it away "It's not edible!"

"Then why is it jelly?" Ace pouted

"It's a bracelet! NOT food!" Fuyuki sighed

"What's it for?" Ace pursed his lips

"...your kidding me right?" Fuyuki sweat dropped

"Nope, soo what is it?"

"It's a uhm,... a" Fuyuki started turning bright purple

"A?"

"A sex game," She blushed more

"A... sex game?" He blushed a little

She nodded looking at it an blushing more "Each color is something different, snap it off an yeah..."

"Soo, what's that one do?" He asked curiously

"Kiss,"

"That's not that bad," He smiled

"Could be," She shrugged tossing it aside

"You should get some," He grinned

She blushed a deeper shade of purple "W-why?"

"I wanna play that game, Duh!" He rolled his eyes

She face palmed still blushing

"Please Fu?" He gives her the puppy face

"Will see," She blushed looking the other way


	6. Chapter 6 For Vampire Revan

Author's Note: request from Vampire Revan~! :D

Hope it turned out okay! oc x Mihawk

I laid back on the black interior my shoulder length brown (with blond streaks) hair falling back, what did I expect really?

I looked at the stick in my hand once more, it was positive.

We have been living together for little while now.

I glanced out the window him, an Zoro where training again. That Zoro never did wanna stop, why Mihawk decided to train him beats me.

"Karina," that familiar voice called

I looked over to see him just walking in, he raised his eyebrow spotting the test in my hand "What's that you got there?"

"A thing I got," I stuck my tongue out

He rolled his eyes walking over an snatching it from my hand then blinked "Positive eh?"

"That's what it says," I sat up an shrugged

"Hm," He thought

"Such a response," I teased

He just changed the suspect, "Will be having company tonight."

"Who?"

"Shanks an his crew is coming by, I expect you to behave. No drinking."

"What? Why!"

"Pregnant women can't drink, it would hurt the baby." He stated simply

"No fair!" I huffed

"Completely fair."

~Later~

Shanks took another sip of his sake, Ben rolling his eyes

I hit Shanks with a hammer

"Ow!"

"Ha!"

"Not fair!" Shanks crossed his arms

I shrugged

"Why haven't you had a drink?" Ben asked

Before I could answer Mihawk spoke up "She's not allowed,"

"Didn't knock her up did you?" Shanks joked, I sweat dropped

Shanks blinked "So you did? Huh,"

Mihawk rolled his eyes, wasn't to much longer Ben decided they should leave.

Mihawk snuck up on me an hugged my waist, his famous hawk eyes looking into my very bright blue wolf eyes

"Hi," I smiled, he just kissed my cheek then went to bed.

I couldn't tell if he was about this or not, things just seemed to be as normal almost as if nothing changed.

As the months went by it became more noticeable but Mihawk never said much about it,

I leaned back on my pillow it was hard to sleep with the baby kicking.

He peared his head in "Something wrong?"

"Can't sleep," I pouted

"Course not, your not sleeping"

I narrowed my eyes "Your child insists on keeping me up,"

"Correction _our_ child, Saiyan D. Karina."

"Pfft,"

He rolled his eyes, my eyes widened an instinctively I put a hand on my growing stomach

"Now what?" He tilted his head slightly

"Contraction," I huffed

He smiled an kissed me "You should be more happy about him,"

"Who said I wasn't happy?" I frowned

Not to much longer later, our little boy Zidane was born. Black hair like his father, an my eyes~


	7. Chapter 7 Being Caught, NEVER goes well

Author's Note: bwhaha~ lol this is a oc x oc thing Serinia is Yumi & Yoru's daughter so me an Aurora both own her xD

Person: an how old is she in this o/0

heh heh right age... *didn't think that part out well*

I say she's 16/17!

Person: really?

well if I did it any younger it would seem wrong *huff*

Person: *rolls eyes*

Any who! :D on to the story~

Serinia stretched laying in the grass watching the clouds, Zosin walked over "Heh, an you said I was lazy?"

"Pfft, no one asked you" Serinia pouted

"Guess not," He shrugged, he was annoying from the first time we met at the Zoo. But where still friends, been so for couple years now. Lately things just seemed different between us. He seemed... cute, with his blond hair hanging in his face an those black eyes looking at me... oh gawd am I blushing?

He snickered.

"What?"

He poked my cheek "Your blushing, makes you look like a big tomato with that red hair of yours." he laughed

I got up on my feet an hit his head "Shut up baka!"

He looked at me there was something different in his eyes, I haven't seen it before.. usually he would call me a name an hit me back.

He pulled me closer an kissed me roughly, I blinked an gasped in surprise. He smirked an slipped his tongue in an explored my mouth. I leaned my head back trying to brake the kiss, he just pulled me right back til he decided to brake for air. I panted slightly "W-w-wha w-was t-that for?"

"You've been bad so you have to be punished," He explained that smirk creeping back on his face

"W-wha... OH! Hell no!"

"To bad for you~" He pushed back down in the grass an climbed on top, I blushed what the hell did he think he was doing?

"Baka.." I mumbled blushing

"Like your not enjoying yourself?" He grinned undoing my top an groping me, I gasped from the pleasure.

"You want more?" He teased fondling my left nipple, I moaned leaning my head back. He smirked sliding his hand up my mini skirt. I blushed a deeper shade of red, "Aw common now Rina, I know your not that innocent~" He teased

"An how do you know that?" I puffed up my cheeks

"Puh-lease the way you dress is a good start, I mean who else wears thong like that?" He smirked pulling at the thin fabric "Do your parent's even know you have that?"

"My mom does not like that's your business." I tried to cover myself back up

"Heh, an what about that ex-boyfriend of yours?"

I blinked "What about Nick?"

He snickered "I had _saw_ you two, there's no hiding it Rina. Your a naughty girl,"

I blushed "Shut up" I mumbled

"What was that?" He smirked rubbing my pussy

"S-stop it," I moaned, he didn't listen an just kissed me. Could a swore I heard footsteps, but mom and dad where out so, it couldn't be them right?

"Whoa!" He flailed his legs around, I blinked an looked up dad had yanked Zosin up a dark look on his face

"H-h-hi dad," I laughed nervously

"Why is this boy here."

"Uhm," I wasn't sure what to say, dad threw him back against a tree, I heard him grumble "Your mad?" I managed to speak up

Dad crossed his arms "You know your not allowed to have boys over when where out,"

"I-I didn't plan it!" I defended myself

He ran a hand down his face

"You didn't have to hurt him," I huffed getting up an checking on Zosin, thought I saw a vein pop on dad's forehead.

It didn't end well, I was pretty sure dad was going to kill til mom came over an I don't know how but, she calmed him down. Zosin was still sent to the hospital, an dad grounded me for 3 weeks... At least dad doesn't know about-

"SERINIA!"

scratch that... make that grounded for life most likely, if not burnt toast, an he does know. Why did mom have to go shopping _now_?


	8. Chapter 8 Secret Promise

Author's Note: yes! you guessed it another one shot~! :D hehe kinda a continuing to the last one. The next chapter will be my famous project '_The Dice Game_' look foreward to it~ hehe ;3

An same as before, Serinia is owned by me an AuroraNightz, I own Zosin, an Aurora owns Shadow~ (he's a kitty black with white paws an belly if I member right, then has a red ribbon with a bell on it around his neck~)

"Shadow~!" I called, he had went after some butterfly, even know it was still cute. I didn't he'd get to far but I couldn't hear the bell. I sighed. Where did he go? Zosin leaned back against a tree "He's going to wander off you know," I rolled my eyes at him, it's been almost two years since that incident. We did start dating, dad wasn't to happy about it. Still isn't. Zosin's gotten more sweet though~

"I know that, but he wandered to far,"

He rolled his eyes at me an pulled me into a hug "Fine, we'll wait here for him then."

I snuggled into him, "Okay", He chuckled

"What?"

"I still remember the first time we met."

"The Zoo?"

He nodded an gave me a plush penguin

"Aww~ you really do remember~" I smiled hugging the plush

"Pfft, I'm not forgetful."

"Sure your not~" I teased him,

Shadow pounced over "Nyan!"

I smiled at Shadow, "There you are~!"

"So, now we can take you home?" he asked

"Me home?"

"Yeah, any later an your dad will have my head," he rolled his eyes

"True, don't need another hospital trip" I smiled

Zosin got away with no injuries, dad was busy so he didn't even notice me come home. Wonder what he's up to anyway, I hugged the plush.

Shadow started pawing at it, "What are you doing?" I laughed

"Nyan?"

"Silly~" I smiled then looked at the plush, he was attacking the zipper... wait, how come I didn't see that earlier. I sweat dropped. An opened the zipper up, "Don't see anything," I mumbled searching the pocket, Ahah! I thought pulling out a little box "What's he hiding?" I opened it to see a ruby ring, I blushed looking at it. "He was going to propose?"

"Serinia!" dad called, I quickly stuffed the ring in my pocket if he saw that surely he would kill him..

(Did I fail as much at the ending as I think I did? o0)


	9. Chapter 9 For Dreaming Violet Butterfly

Author's Note: this is a oc x cannon yaoi-one shot for Dreaming Violet Butterfly, hopefully it turned out okay *sweat drop* I be like not good with like yaoi... o3o

A man pale skin, blue eyes, short wild black hair under his black cowboy hat dressed in a red dress shirt an black slacks an cowboy styled boots, seven rings on his fingers ranging from plain gold bands to ruby encrusted gaudy rings. He walked down the now quite streets of Illosa(ill-o-sa) some afraid to even be out with him wandering the streets, most think of him as bastard, an cruel hearted but there's more to him then meets the eye.

Marcus sighed he's been searching for quite some time for his dashing prince charming, but has come up short handed. Not a single good man to be found yet.

"Zoro, Sanji common on~!" A certain straw hatted captain whined at his crew mates that lagged behind him, the man known as Sanji sighed at his captain all he wanted was food like always an he knew this.

"Luffy, can you live 10 minutes without food?"

Luffy shrugged an ran into a nearby restaurant, Zoro not saying a word just followed him inside. Moments later, the trio where kicked out. Both Zoro an Sanji then hit there idiotic captain on the head

"Ow~!"

"That's what you get baka!" Zoro grunted then glanced at Marcus, Luffy jumped up to his feet an ran over "Hi!"

"What do you want?" Marcus raised his brow slightly

"Do you know any where else we could-,"

Sanji walked over interrupting his captain "You can eat back at the ship!"

"But I'm hungry now Sanji~" Luffy protested

Zoro sighs "Just flip a damn coin an move on, I'm tired of standing here."

Marcus rolled his eyes an walked off leaving the trio to argue, he glanced back not helping but wondering if he had just found what he has been looking for, for so long.

The morning, grew slowly faint birds chirps could be heard as Marcus groggily sat up. Barely getting a wink of sleep from the night, to caught up in his thoughts of his possible prince. Curious of what he might be doing, or if they'll meet again.

"Captain-sama~!" Luna a crew mate called from just outside his door

"What!" he growled

"Seems like we have some company! Approaching north east," Luna chimed not phased by her captains grouchy behavior

Marcus let out a sigh, getting up an dressed.

The jolly roger of the ship coming close, was not a typical one for on the roger was a straw hat. Could this be the trio he had saw from before? Maybe his prince coming to whisk him away? He watched the ship get closer, only able to recognize the boy Luffy from before, the other's were moving about the ship as Luffy stayed perched on the lion's head.

Marcus sighed 'maybe he's not who I'm looking for after all,'

Just then the green haired swordsman from earlier walked out on deck his swords still securely around his waist. Marcus smiled to himself, "Strange son of a bitch world we got,"

"Something the matter captain?" Spike rolled in

"No, quite the opposite,"

The sunny dropped anchor close by, Marcus jumped off deck an onto port to get a closer look at things. Luna sprang up from her resting spot when she heard a thud, when she got to where she had last saw her captain she could see him an some strange moss haired man.. kissing?

When she went for a closer look,

"Baka!"

"Marimo~!"

She sweat dropped at there fighting, even more so now since there together.


	10. Chapter 10 For Vampire Revan 2

Author's Note: is sequel for Vampire Revan :D Sorry if it's short ^^;

"Karina darling," Mihawk called from the kitchen,  
it's been almost 15 years since Zidane was born. He was out helping the local library, or... running from his fan-girls. Hard to say.

Zidan dashed past the kitchen an up to his room, Mihawks shook his head "You'd think they'd learn by now,"  
"Fan-girls are fan-girls," I told him  
"It's not just girls anymore," He sighed resuming his baking  
I raised an eyebrow "Boy's too?"  
He nodded "Hopefully, the girls won't be having the same problem."  
"Mmm, don't know about that~"

A few years after Zidan was born, got pregnant with twin girls. My hair, his eyes. They just turned 12 not to far back.  
"I'll beat them off if they try." He stated  
"Right," I sweat dropped  
Zidan walked over pinching his nose "What reaks?"  
Me an Mihawk blinked then, I realized he left the cake in the oven..  
Thank the world for fire enstinguishers!  
"I'll just go check on thing 1 an 2." Zidan shook his head before heading to the yard  
"Don't call your sisters that!" Mihawk called after sout on his face an clothes  
"You should get cleaned up," I poked his arm  
He rolled his eyes an smeared some sout on my cheek, "Now we both have to get cleaned up."  
"Mean~" I huffed  
"Common, we can get clean-"  
"No! You'll just get me pregnant again! I don't won't to be a swelled up cow AGAIN!" I complained  
"Karina, no matter what you look like, pregnant or not, you'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world." He cupped my face  
I kissed his cheek


	11. Chapter 11 For Luffy Sister

Author's Note: an annoymous reader asked if I'd do a request :D Of course I will~! I never will turn you guys down, don't think I have it in me. I'm weak w any who, I loved the idea so here it is 'Luffy Sister' hope you like it, an sorry I couldn't get it out sooner~ :D

"SAKURA~!" Luffy called looking around for her  
She giggled from her hiding spot glomping her brother from behind, he whined falling to the floor "Sakura don't do that~"  
"Sorry Onii-san," She smiled hopping up on her feet her long black hair covering some of her face

(Sakura's pov)

As soon as Ace made his way over I could feel my heart stop, then speed right up, butterflies in my stomach. He tilted his head looking at me "Something wrong?"  
I blushed a little shaking my head, he just rolled his eyes.  
It wasn't so wrong to like him like I do was it? I never could tell anyone, fearing that they would just, I shook my head. I just need to talk to him, surely Ace will understand~  
Right?

~Later, women's quaters~

"Sakura, you really need to stop being so weird about it," Nami rolled her eyes at me  
"About what?" I huffed  
"The tattoo, you know the dragon one on your back?"  
"They would freak out if they saw it," I slipped a white tank top on  
She shrugged plopping back on her bed "If your going up, could you bring me back some pocky?"  
"Sure," I headed upstairs to the kitchen Sanji an the others probably already headed to bed  
I gasped when a hand came from behind me an covered my eyes "Boo!" Ace chuckled, I elbowed him  
"Don't sneak up on me like that,"  
"But it's fun~!"  
"Pffft, says you," I stuck piece of pocky in my mouth, he grinned that silly grin of his before biting off some pocky, I could feel heat building up in my cheeks an my eyes widen as his lips just barely touched mine  
"Hm?" he tilted his head  
"Please, don't get mad," I whispered before leaning up an kissing him, I was in surprise when he kissed back. When we broke our short kiss, he went back to the men's quaters the grin wider then ever. Ace likes me back, I blushed running a finger over my lips... we kissed, we actually kissed.

"Sakura~!" Nami pouted as I walked back in "What took so long?"  
"Just took the senic route~" I lied smiling an handing her the pocky


	12. Chapter 12 GaZo lemon

Author's Note: hehe oc x oc this time Zora an Guardian Darkblader's Gate~ :D (I didn't fail right? XD) oh an for those you don't like it- lemon. an quite the bit of it! XD

"Gate-kun~!" Zora called tossling her hair a bit  
"Yeah?"  
"Whatcha' ya do'in~?" She smiles at him  
He shrugged

(Zora's pov :p)  
I just smiled at him, he was my bad ass boyfriend~  
Those amazing gold eyes looking at me, It was making me go wild  
I just been wanting to have at him all morning, he chuckled.  
"What?" I poked my tongue out  
He smirked an pulled me into a kiss, maybe he caught on?  
I ran a hand through that soft gold hair of his sliding my tongue over his. He glides a hand down an took a good squeeze on my butt. No matter how many times he did that, I always blushed.  
"Alright that's it," I smirked the blush still on my face  
"Hm?" He grinned  
"You've been driving me crazy all morning~" I whispered in his ear tugging on his robe  
"m," He smirked letting his robe slide off his shoulders an sliding his tongue in my mouth, I loved when he took charge~  
Are tongue tangled an fought for domince for what seemed like hours tell he finally won an broke for air. I panted little out of breath, "Love you"  
He squeezed my butt in one hand an my breast in the other, it felt so good I couldn't help but moan. "Gate~"  
He helped me slip out of my top an squeezed my breasts as hard as he could "Please I want you so bad~" I blushed an ran a hand down his bare chest  
"Hm, do you know?" he groped me  
I let out a moan "Please~"  
"Take this off then~" he smirked running his fingers over the thin fabric that was my panties. I blushed I didn't even remeber taking my skirt off, "Not yet" I whispered before kissing him pationately an tugging the rest of his robe of leaving him in the nude before me. With our lips still locked he moved me onto the bed not breaking our kiss once, his body pressed against mine, his hardning erection pressing against my wet pussy. I smirked guiding one of hid hands with my down to my awaiting pussy. He chuckled feeling how wet I was  
"m~"  
"You have to take it off~" he reminded me pulling at the fabric  
"No I don't~" I rolled us over so I could be on top  
"How do you figure that hm?"  
I didn't answer him I just kissed down his chest teasing his member with my hand running down to the tip, he stiffened at the sudden touch keeping his eyes on mine wondering what I was going to do next. I smiled at him before moving down an taking a small lick down his member he groaned, "See I don't have to take anything off~"  
"Heh, but then how are you-"  
I hushed him with a simple kiss


	13. Chapter13 4 Flower poweru know u lik it

Author's Note: took a little sorry about that... I just can't seem to type... *looks at cat* Kitteah~! ...^^; I seem to have become easily distracted heh heh yeah~ Anyway hope ya' like it!

Seemed like one of those blah boring days.

Rain was just pouring down outside, you could hear the boom of thunder. Even see a flash of lightning now an then.

I took some my dark brown choppy hair behind my ear an adjusted my baby blue dress. I never was to fond of dresses but Garp insisted I wear it any how.

Atleast the stockings were cute, with there blue an white stripes. I twirled around with a small smile making its way across my face, before going back to the window where I watched the rain pour more an more.

I heard a chuckle from behind me before those gentle arms wrapped around my waist. "You look so cute, when you do that."

I looked up an smiled at him "Sabo~ Don't sneak up on me~!"

"I'm a master at it though~" He grinned at me

"So you say~"

"So I know!" He chuckled tickling me

I squirm an giggled "S-s-stop it!"

"No way Rav this is to much fun~" He sang an kept tickling

I didn't even notice Ace till he glomped Sabo, I laughed at the sight.

"Hey!~ No fair!" Luffy pouted before glomping onto the both of them.

"I'm down for the count.." Sabo laid his head on the floor trying to be all dramatic

"Nooo~" Luffy whines

I glanced out the window one last time the rain was gone an the sky was cleared an rainbow fading away, it was a sight to be seen both outside an in.

Ace pulled me into a hug an chuckled "Look's like your boyfriend is tied up,"

"Looks that way," I smiled


	14. Chapter 14 For UmiNight Angel Neko

Author's Note: this is a oc x Luffy... wow I keeping looking back at the personality an I'm sorry but its like totally flip-flop hyper an quiet? o0 ai oh well hope you like it, sorry for any suckness been busy with school -3-

She stretched finishing her book of studies. Wondering if Robin would have any more reading for her. Who is her you ask?

Her is Neko Angel, at the young age of 16. Beautiful long brown hair naturally highlighted almost snow pale skin an red-brown eyes. Sporting a white fighting styled kimono, an every now an then you might see cat ears an tail. Made her cute, special maybe.

"Robin~!" Neko called holding up the book she finished

not much later she walked in little disapointed with the disturbance, she had just sat down an started reading herself,

"Got any more?" She smiled shyly

Robin raised her eyebrow as if that was a trick question, "Your really asking me this?"

She blinked an nodded

Robin sighed smiling an led her to the big library on the sunny over filled with books "This should answer your question,"

After awhile things seemed quiet even for the library then Luffy flew in, I could hear Sanji mutter from my spot on love seat.

"Nani, Sanji I just wanted more meat," Luffy pouted dusting himself off now

I blushed I'm not sure what it was but something about the straw hatted captian just made my stomach flutter an my heart race... even wet?

Luffy's head was tilted looking at me "Something the matter Neko?"

"O-o-oh, u-uhm...nothing" I blushed even more

He sat in front of me are faces maybe 3 inches apart, he was so close. I blush grew on his face as we both just starred into each other's eyes, he moved closer an out lips met it felt so weird so , so, intament...

It seemed to last forever, that kiss when we broke for air, are faces were flushed.

"T-t-that was amaing Neko," he smiled at me catching his breath

I nodded lost in his eyes my face more red then can be, it fell silent more so then before, as we kissed again this wasn't like me. My heart was racing an pounding, I felt like I was flying, his touch was magical. I wanted to feel his skin like he did mine, I wanted to show him my love... I blushed even deeper.

As the night fell, an the rest the crew could hear subtle moans most the night.


	15. Chapter 15 For jhsanders87

The boy smiled looking at the Ficus plant before him, it was well taken care of. He stood back up taking his skull black cap off an rustling his dark brown hair, his attire may have been considered interesting, Chopper thought he was like Luffy going with no coat in the freeziing cold snow in just his pink tee an jean shorts. But no one said much of anything about it, the orange haired navigator stuck his cap back on "You look better with that on,"

"I was just about to put back on Nami~" the boy whined

"Common, we need to get back to the Go Merry before they leave on us again." Nami tapped her foot

"Alright, alright I'm comming. Your just waiting to see your love cook~"

Nami hit his head "No, now lets move!"

Luffy was pearched happily on the Lamb/Goat head of the Merry, it had been a long month seeing his brother Ace, helping Vivi an her father take care of Crocodile an his gang. But He loved the adventure an the challenge. "Shishishi~!" He grinned

Nami rolled her eyes an went to work on some maps, as the boy walked over to Luffy bit shy "What's so funny captian-kun?"

Luffy blinked an turned his head to see who was addressing him "Oh! Hi John~! Was just thinking bout stuff!"

John nodded "Right,"

Luffy stared at him rubbing his own chin, "Hmm"

He tilted his head wondering what captian was thinking about, an debating making a move about his big crush on him. Luffy took a step closer, an another til they where face-to-face an kissed John just like that. John blinked at first but relaxed into the kiss giving it back before Luffy broke it. You could hear some the crew laughing in the background "Was that your first kiss Luffy?" Chopper asked with giddy eyes. Luffy blinked an tilted his head going into thought about that. After a while Usopp poked him little annoyed an worried that the straw hatted captian hasn't even moved since Chopper asked that question.

"Dunno," Luffy pouted


End file.
